Para Siempre
by Barn Loren
Summary: Que para sentir la vida no hay que olvidarse que existe la muerte. H&M


**hola a todos nuevamente, traigo una historia que es diferente a lo que suelo escribir, tanto en contexto como en imagen, espero que le den una oportunidad ya que como decía mi vieji, todos vamos para allá, ya verán de qué hablo.**

 **Disclaimer: Nuestros personajes queridísimos no me pertenecen, pero me divierte crearles escenarios donde interactúen, lo hago sin fines de lucro, pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.**

 **N/A: publico este para que la espera no se les haga un tedio, hay cambios de perspectiva.**

 **Las frase del Summary es de Mario Benedetti.**

 **PD: dedicado a ti mi amor.**

 **Sin más que decir que gracias por leerme.**

 **saludos cordiales.**

 **BL.**

* * *

Existen personas que le tienen miedo a la muerte, esperar la muerte varía siempre entre el miedo constante, la ansiedad, el pavor tanto que como seres humanos nos aferramos a permanecer y perdurar.

Debo confesarlo, siempre creí que moriría joven, demasiado arrogante y soberbia para siquiera concebir la idea de que las arrugas, el pigmento del cabello y el deterioro general de las capacidades motrices amenazaran mi cuerpo atlético, parecer un chico siempre me fue una ventaja para comerme mi verdadera edad… creí que moriría en alguna carrera de autos ante tanta euforia y adrenalina ni siquiera sentiría la muerte y me esfumaría, me apagaría… eso había significado morir sin haber amado, sin haber vivido mi destino, sin que ella hubiese besado mis labios, habría muerto en vano…

La hermosa mujer con la que vengo compartiendo el mismo lecho noche tras noche durante los últimos cincuenta años, siempre me pareció un espíritu sabio, grácil, un alma madura en un cuerpo jovial, elegante y dulce, ni hablar de la vez que me dijo… "A veces me da envidia la gente joven"… una mujer que sentó cabeza a mi lado dispuesta a todo proponiéndome una familia logrando en mí un home run, y yo con temor a todo desde el inicio hasta el final, terror a enfrentar mi destino, terror a arrebatarle la vida a alguien inocente aunque fuera necesario, temor a perderla, temor a morir yo misma.

Una vez morí, joven, pero no cumplió la expectativa de lo que yo pensaba que significaría morir…

¿Qué sucede cuando uno muere? ¿Es la vida una llamarada? Algo que arde con fervor para después apagarse tras un soplido helado, ¿acaso después de ese soplido puede renacer de las brasas una nueva chispa que atizará un nuevo incendio?

Pero no, la muerte me dolió en el pecho, una y otra vez, la primera vez tuve que ver a la mujer que amaba en el suelo, inconsciente, sorda a mis palabras, ignorante de mi dolor, coloqué el arma de Eudial en mi pecho e hice el sacrificio para el que estaba destinada.

Volvimos a la vida, cuando la vi frente a mí supe que había vuelto a nacer, que antes de ella había permanecido tras la idea equivocada de que moriría joven y en un suspiro sin más… supe que antes de ella yo no había vivido.

La siguiente vez luchábamos conduciéndonos al final de todo, a su lado siempre me sentí más fuerte, nuestras almas se consumieron poco a poco, en ese desvanecimiento que amenazaba con extinguirnos, ella estiró su mano buscando la mía, solo en ese momento, cuando sentí su calidez supe que podía morir feliz.

Contra todo pronóstico, nuestra princesa nos brindó una segunda oportunidad para vivir plenamente…

Me sostuve de la baranda bajando cuidadosamente las escaleras, cuando los años pasan las articulaciones de las rodillas no son lo mismo, me detuve en el penúltimo escalón observándola cargar a nuestro tercer nieto en sus piernas, levantó su mirada al sentir la mía, su rostro con los años se había suavizado, era menos sagaz pero más dulce, caminé intentando no arrastrar mis pies, sí, la vejez pesa en el cuerpo, pero en el alma, ahí eres ligero, porque hiciste todo lo que quisiste hacer.

Se miraba hermosa con ese vestido perla y su cabello en alto con un moño del mismo tono, con ese mismo peinado que se hacía cuando éramos unas jovencitas.

Me acerqué a ella y besé su mejilla, ella rió cerrando sus ojos acariciando mi rostro pasando su pulgar por esas "patas de gallo" que se formaron de tanto reírme a su lado…

-estas lista-le susurré al oído-

-nací lista para ti-sonrió dulcemente observándome con sus ojos azules que siempre he amado-

Mi nieto volvió a verme, me sonrió mostrándome sus encías rojas sin dientes, su saliva bajó por su labio y no pude evitar reírme.

Michiru decía que ese bebé era idéntico a mí, quizá después de todo así era, su sonrisa me era tan familiar… sufrimos mucho luchando por obtener la paz y la armonía que justo en ese momento reinaba en nuestro hogar, y tuvimos uno de los más grandes regalos que nuestra reina podría hacernos, la oportunidad de tener hijos producto de nuestra unión, un sueño que muchos tendrían, algo que la gente que no es supernatural jamás tendrá, algo que me hace agradecer haber nacido con ese destino trazado…

-papá, el niño te está llenando de baba-se acercó mi hija tomando al niño en sus brazos, tomó un pañuelo quitando la saliva de mi saco-

Ella era nuestra cuarta hija, no perdimos el tiempo, había que aprovechar la magia y Michiru deseaba con mucho fervor ser madre, y yo… nunca incité a nuestros hijos a llamarme papá, simplemente lo hicieron, son carne de mi carne, lo mejor que he hecho.

-¿Dónde está mamá?-me preguntó apuntándome con sus ojos que siempre han sido el vivo retrato de los ojos de mi adorada Michiru-

-fue al jardín a recibir a Serena y Darien-le respondí tomando su mano entre las mías-ya está limpio cariño-le sonreí-

* * *

Sonrió sin despegar su mirada de la mía, tomó mi mano pecosa entre las suyas, la piel con la edad se mancha, deslizó la sortija.

-a tu lado he sido la persona más feliz, rebasaste mis expectativas, nunca pensé que se podría amar tanto y de esta manera, nunca imaginé siquiera dentro de la incertidumbre que siempre me acompañó en mi juventud que un día podría poseer tanta dicha, te amo Michiru.

Tomé la sortija que nuestra nieta de cuatro nos entregaba, tomé su mano entre las mías y le sonreí.

-tus manos, siempre las he amado-se sorprendió ante mi declaración, fue como verla sorprenderse cuando éramos jóvenes, un ligero color sonrosado coloreó sus mejillas, se abochornó que lo dijera delante de todos nuestros allegados y nuestra familia-yo te conozco más de lo que tú puedes imaginarte, siempre supe que tú eras esa persona que estaba buscando, lo confirmé y después de todo este tiempo he sido muy feliz, con estas manos me diste el hogar y el candor que siempre me ha acompañado en este camino, te amo Haruka-deslicé la argolla por su dedo sin despegar mi mirada de la suya que se había aguado, sólo ella sabía de qué hablaba-

-declaro renovados los votos de esta tierna pareja presentando nuevamente después de cincuenta años al matrimonio Tenoh-Kaioh-habló la hija de Amy Mizuno que había estudiado leyes, todos aplaudieron y Haruka se acercó a mí dejando un casto beso en mis labios, todo lo contrario a nuestra boda-

Las fotos llovieron por parte de nuestros hijos, tuvimos dos chicos y dos chicas, y Hotaru también contaba, fue la primera en acercarse a abrazarnos.

Me abrazó suavemente mientras nos movíamos tan lento bajo el gazebo que nuestra nieta de catorce sugirió-exigió a nuestro hijo que pusiera en el jardín para que bailáramos, esa niña era igual de berrinchuda que Haruka, me abracé a su pecho y ella pasó sus manos por detrás de mi cadera, nos mantuvimos bailando suavemente mientras a lo lejos, la nueva generación platicaba, brindaba, eran jóvenes aún, demasiado para enfrentarse a cualquier peligro, cincuenta años de paz había sido bastante, ¿sería pedir demasiado que el siglo se completara?

Hay algo que aprendí de Serena, esa niña inmadura, irreverente y escandalosa en la que mi viento depositó su confianza con el pasar de cada batalla, la tierra tiene algo que ningún lugar jamás tendrá, amor… y eso es algo muy preciado que nunca faltará el enemigo que quiera robarlo.

-¿en qué piensas?-me preguntó susurrando con su voz profunda en mi oído-

Sonreí cerrando mis ojos.

-nos salimos con la nuestra-le respondí, ella sabía de qué hablaba-

-sabes que sí-acordó conmigo riendo-

Apoyé mi barbilla en su pecho levantando mi mirada para observarla, acarició esos surcos que se hacían cada que yo sonreía.

* * *

Delineó su figura con seguridad, repasó con sus dedos amorosamente sobre la textura, le sonrió a la dueña del rostro sonrojado que estaba sobre la cama y continuó concentrada en su tarea, suspiró nerviosa, era como si lo estuviera haciendo por primera vez, sus manos temblaban no por inexperiencia como la primera vez, era su edad aunada a los nervios, había algo que no se perdía a pesar de la edad, el talento, difuminó nuevamente el bosquejo con su pulgar y continuó el trazo.

Se levantó con suavidad de la silla acercándose a la rubia.

-me iba a convertir en escultura-se burló, su amante nunca perdía ese sentido del humor que la caracterizaba desde que la conoció-

-qué exagerada…-dejó en el aire haciendo reír a su esposa-

Rió mostrándole el dibujo a su modelo rubia que ahora tenía el cabello cano, se inclinó buscando los labios de su esposa, la que fue corredora recibió el beso pasando sus dedos por el cabello plateado con pequeños pigmentos malaquita, era como si las nubes del cielo se reflejaran en un manantial calmo, y pensar que alguna vez ese cabello había sido un rebelde océano.

-sigues tan hermosa como el primer día que te vi, debo confesarte que solo por ti acepté esa misión, fue sexy verte con esa faldita de marinero-le guiñó un ojo invitando a la aguamarina a recostarse a su lado-

Se acunó en sus brazos sin dejar de verla.

-tan coqueta como siempre, eres una casanova-la acusó pegando en su pecho con su índice-

-solo contigo-besó su frente y la otra sonrió complacida-

Bostezó agotada.

-fue un día agotador ¿quieres dormir?-le preguntó entrelazando sus manos jugando con sus dedos- Los niños ya deben estar durmiendo-

Hizo referencia a sus hijos y nietos que se habían quedado en su mansión para hacer ruido y devolver las risas a esa enorme y vieja construcción en la que la misma Hotaru había crecido.

-Sería una lástima porque hay muchas cosas divertidas cuando se es adulto, ¿verdad que tengo razón?-le sonrió con confidencia logrando hacer reír a su amante-

.

.

.

-mmn-emitió con su vista pegada a la revista-palabra vertical, cuyo sinónimo empieza con "a" e indica siempre que una embarcación a encallado en su destino, conjugada en segunda persona-leyó acomodando los lentes sobre su nariz-

-¿llegar?-le respondió la aguamarina acostada en su abdomen-

-llegues…-rellenó la cuadricula del crucigrama-no llegues tarde…-leyó ampliando un sonrisa-¿Cómo hiciste esto?-inquirió a su esposa-

-se lo pedí al hijo de Amy que está trabajando en esa revista-sonrió satisfecha de su travesura-

Jaló de la cadena apagando la luz, abrazó a su esposa por la espalda hundiendo su nariz en su cabello.

-Haruka…-le llamó buscando su mano-

-¿mmn?-emitió afianzando su mano-

-te estaré esperando…-susurró adormilada-no llegues tarde-

-te prometo que estaré ahí-le respondió quedo en su oreja para después besar su nuca-te amo Michiru…

-yo a ti Haruka-le respondió con una voz cálida-

-fue divertido…-le comentó risueña-

-a tu lado nunca me aburro-acarició con el pulgar la piel suave del dorso de la mano que sujetaba-¿sabrás dónde encontrarme?

-sabré donde buscarte…-la asió a su cuerpo y cerró sus ojos-

Entonces… ¿la vida es una llamarada que se ha de apagar tras la muerte o es aquella chispa que hará arder la hoguera con fulgor?

La vida es una llamarada que se esfuma cuando la muerte llega pero cuando se está vivo, ¿es posible que las llamas lo toquen sin abrasarlo?, porque… ¿al cerrar los ojos y dejar de respirar todo se vuelve lóbrego o al contrario se enciende una llama que jamás se ha de apagar?

Cerró sus ojos sintiendo en su espalda el calor de la mujer que amaba y que siempre amaría, por su cabeza cruzó el momento en el que supo que quería vivir a lado de esa rubia tan obstinada por el resto de su vida.

* * *

" _Haruka Tenoh, solo había escuchado rumores pero eres sorprendente"_

 _No estaba prestando mucha atención a las palabras de esa morena que había sido su contrincante en la competencia, detestaba que le adularan tanto._

" _Quiero presentarte a alguien, ven Michiru… ella es Michiru Kaioh, ella es un prodigio y además tiene muy buena fama en la pintura, ella dice que está interesada en ti"_

 _El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando observó a la muchacha frente a ella, era… celestial._

 _-no tienes ni una gota de sudor eso es porque sabes controlar tu poder ¿o no?-habló acercándose a la rubia-_

 _-¿Qué me quieres decir?-le respondió a la defensiva-_

 _-creo que tú puedes escuchar al viento cuando sopla-disfrazó sus palabras sonriendo afablemente-_

 _-qué extraña eres y dime… ¿para qué me estabas buscando?-la inquirió con autosuficiencia-_

 _-quiero que seas mi modelo para una pintura-le pidió con seguridad y decisión-_

 _-no gracias, es que eso no me agrada mucho-respondió modulando una mueca de desinterés dándole la espalda-_

* * *

Ese día marcó sus vidas, ese día se propuso que Haruka modelaría para ella.

 **¿FIN?**

 **Tengo pensado un capitulo más no sé en realidad si lo haré la ultima vez les dejé a votación lo de un pequeño drabble que por causas externas ya no hice y no subí, pero esta vez tengo casi la certeza de que haré el segundo capitulo -pero- como alguna vez puse en duda a fin de cuentas la certeza es intangible.**

 **me despido y nos vemos en: En silencio.**


End file.
